coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6833 (6th June 2008)
Plot Steve asks Kevin to sort out the scratch on his taxi. Lloyd points out Steve has no proof that Dan's the culprit but Steve's adamant it's him. Michelle calls at No.4 and tells Claire that she and Steve aren't interested in buying the house at the moment. Claire's hugely disappointed. Vernon's pleased when Liz books them a surprise night away. Michelle and Leanne are sick of listening to Steve and Dan slagging each other off so they agree to have a night out together away from the boys. Jason tries to pluck up the courage to dump Becky but can't bring himself to do it. Eileen's furious with him and clips him round the ear. Carla tells Michelle they're having a night out together. Michelle tries to explain she's arranged to meet Leanne but Carla's already gone. Becky quizzes Ken and Roy about their successful relationships hoping to pick up some tips. Gail and Tina collect David from the Young Offenders Institute and take him home. Steve nicks Dan's mobile phone and holds it to ransom until Dan agrees to pay Kevin's bill for the repairs to the cab. Steve bars Dan from the Rovers. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Graeme - Craig Gazey *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Dan Mason - Matthew Crompton *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Harry Mason - Jack Ellis *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Carla Connor - Alison King *Freddie Peacock - Dylan & Hayden Whitbread (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Elliott & Son *Roy's Rolls *Builder's Yard - Office *Larchfield Young Offenders Institute - David Platt and Graeme Proctor's room and exterior Notes *Last appearance of Graeme Proctor until 10th November 2008. *Roy Cropper states that he and Hayley had their tenth wedding anniversary in May, whereas they had actually achieved nine years of marriage on 21st April. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve and Dan's feud leads to them brawling in the street; Gail and Tina are thrilled when David is released; Becky plots to keep Jason interested in her; and Claire's hopes of selling the house are dashed. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,690,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2008 episodes